La aprendiz
by Megaterio
Summary: SPOILERS DE El Despertar de la Fuerza, en esta historia se narra los sucesos del final de la misma. Rey ha llegado a la ultima etapa de su búsqueda.¿Que decision va a tomar la joven chatarrera?
1. Encuentro con Luke

**Disclaimer: Star Wars pertenece a Lucasfilm y a Disney.**

 **Nota de Autor: Sé que no está confirmado, pero viendo las pistas que nos deja la pelicula, teorizo que Rey es la hija de Luke en la cual tienen esa relación en este fic. Esta ubicado al final de la misma pelicula.**

 **Summary: Rey ha llegado al planeta desconocido donde está exiliado Luke Skywalker, dispuesta a devolver su sable de luz, recibe una gran noticia que cambiara el curso de su vida en donde tomará una descisión.**

 **...**

 **Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy, muy lejana...**

.-.-

Rey al fin ha llegado a la isla donde estaría refugiado Luke Skywalker, legendario Maestro Jedi y héroe de la rebelión.  
A pesar del largo trayecto, la joven no mostraba signo de cansancio, solo estaba empeñada en entregar el sable de luz a su verdadero dueño.  
Cuando empezó a subir por la colina, vio a una figura encapuchada, de espalda y Rey lo supo; al fin había encontrado al maestro Jedi y le entregaría el arma.

Se detuvo y la figura empezó a girarse lentamente, sintiendo la Fuerza en la recién llegada; se descubrió la capucha, revelando a un hombre anciano, de cabellera gris y de barba corta.  
Rey le mostró el arma y miles de emociones corrieron por su cuerpo; no lo comprendía pero sentía que de alguna manera conocía a Luke. No el tipo de conocimiento de saber que él es el héroe de la rebelión, sino a algo más cercano.  
La mirada de Luke era indescifrable para la joven chatarrera, que en ningún momento bajó el brazo, observó sus facciones y la sondeó con la Fuerza: duda y confusión eran los sentimientos que rodeaban a Rey.  
—Esto es de usted—rompió el silencio la joven chatarrera y Luke avanzó hacia ella, agarró el arma y la examinó; luego su vista fue hacia Rey.  
—Es evidente que sabes que soy pero ¿Quién eres tú?

Rey sonrió tímidamente.  
—Lo siento, soy Rey.  
—Rey…—musitó el veterano Jedi mientras examinaba el arma— Sí, esto me perteneció hace mucho tiempo. Lo perdí en un duelo pero ahora, ya no me pertenece.

Rey se quedó perpleja, no podía creer que después de tantas cosas que tuvo que pasar, no podía tolerar que Luke le haya rechazado e iba a reclamar cuando el viejo Jedi levantó una mano.  
—Estoy seguro que has tenido que pasar por todo para conseguir esta arma pero yo pienso, que es tuya.  
—¿Cómo?  
—La Fuerza te llamó.

Rey recordó las visiones que tuvo al agarrar el arma y cuando Maz Kanata le dijo que el sable le había escogido.  
—Yo…  
—Tienes ese poder—dijo Luke—Eres poderosa en la Fuerza, Rey.  
—Yo solo tenía intención de devolverte esto—exclamó Rey.  
—Ven, vayamos a un lugar para conversar.

Luke empezó a caminar, descendiendo de la ladera, caminando por las escalinatas de piedra. Rey pudo comprobar que era el Templo Perdido de los Jedi, observaba ruinas y formaciones rocosas en la pequeña isla.

La cabaña de madera estaba en las orillas del mar, ambos ingresaron; Luke invitó a la joven a sentarse y ella lo hizo.  
—¿Deseas un té de hierbas?  
—Claro, por favor.  
Luke sacó dos tazas y añadió agua hirviendo, luego añadió una mixtura de hierbas pero Rey miraba el horizonte y cuando Luke finalmente se sentó, ambos se miraron. La joven chatarrera no dejaba de tener esa sensación de conocerlo.  
—Cuéntame un poco de ti—dijo Luke.  
—Hay poco que decir—dijo Rey—Soy una chatarrera de Jakku; no tengo familia y siempre he hecho las cosas por mí misma. Rescaté a un droide BB—8, que luego resultó tener guardado información de una parte del mapa de su paradero. La Primera Orden buscaba esa información y no lo consiguieron—dijo Rey—Gracias a un amigo que conocí en Jakku, Finn, un desertor de la Primera Orden y al capitán Han Solo.

El rostro de Luke se entristeció al escuchar el nombre de su viejo amigo.  
—Lo sé. Lo sentí.  
—¿Por medio de la Fuerza?  
—Sí.  
—Yo no quería dejar Jakku. Esperaba que mi familia viniera pero en el fondo sé que no será así—dijo Rey— y quiero decir esto ¿Por qué siento que te conozco?  
—Curioso, yo también tengo esa sensación. ¿Sabías que mi esposa era de Jakku?  
—No lo sabía.  
—Ella era chatarrera como tú. Jakku estuvo a la mitad de mi camino de mi viaje en busca de candidatos para unirse a mi Academia Jedi cuando mi nave se descompuso; ella me ayudó a reparar mi nave y pude notar que tenía cierta habilidad en la Fuerza.

El Remanente Imperial llegó al planeta y se libró una intensa batalla. Lo bueno es que los rebeldes llegaron a tiempo y pudimos derrotarlos.  
—¿Y su esposa fue a la Academia?—preguntó Rey curiosa.  
—Sí, ella fue mi aprendiz y también Ben Solo.  
—Kylo Ren—dijo Rey y Luke asintió.  
—Ben Solo era talentoso en la Fuerza y muy abierto en aprender diversas teorías de la Fuerza. Queriendo saber más de la Fuerza Viva, se organizó un viaje a través de la galaxia. Cuando me despedí de él, supe que jamás lo volvería a ver.

Regresó y me traicionó, aniquilando a los pocos caballeros Jedi, convertido en un ser oscuro. Supe que mi hija no estaría segura, mi hermana Leia envió a mi hija a Yakku y yo me exilié, sin decirle mi paradero.  
Rey estaba estupefacta.  
—No…—y los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, Leia estaba acompañada de un hombre anciano, él colocó su mano sobre su frente, ocultando su memoria y se retiraba con Leia en una nave, mientras ella levantaba la mano hacia el cielo.  
El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, Rey se puso de pie rápidamente y se apartó bruscamente.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Dime porque tuve que pasar el resto de mi vida en aquel planeta chatarrero? ¿Por qué me abandonaste?  
—Fue por tu seguridad, Rey. Snoke busca exterminar al único Jedi sobreviviente.  
—Lo siento…esto es demasiado para mi—exclamó Rey—Necesito pensar.

Salió rauda de la habitación, rumbo a la playa donde cayó de rodillas en la arena. Veía las olas estrellarse contra las rocas.  
— _Es tu destino._

Una voz femenina sonó en su cabeza y apoyó ambas manos en la arena. Era muchas cosas que tenía que procesar.  
Se sentó en la arena y cerró los ojos, miles de imágenes fueron a su mente; recordando todo. Vio una imagen de su madre, luchando a muerte contra Kylo Ren y cayendo abatida y ella fue recogida a tiempo por Luke.  
—Kira.

Se giró y vio a Luke, su padre, en la entrada. Estaba apenado y ella ya había tomado una decisión: la galaxia no podía caer en la oscuridad, en la maldad extrema de Snoke y alguien debe detener a Kylo.  
—Tu verdadero nombre es Kira—volvió a decir Luke mientras avanzaba hacia Rey, la joven se puso de pie.  
—Me gusta más Rey—exclamó—Debo detener a Kylo Ren. Supongo que él es mi primo ¿verdad?—el anciano maestro asintió—Estar escondido no salvará a la galaxia, debemos hacerle frente a la amenaza, debemos ayudar a la Resistencia.

Luke se quedó pensativo y Rey se limpió el sudor de la frente con su dorso de la mano.  
—Quiero ser Jedi. He tenido visiones de la Fuerza y siento que es mi destino. Sé que te opones.  
—No quiero perderte, como perdí a Ben Solo.  
—Ben Solo está muerto y no me perderás. Cuando luché contra él, algo en mi cabeza decía que lo matase cuando lo tenía a mi merced pero no lo hice, socorrí a Finn antes que la base explotara. No me iré al Lado Oscuro.  
Luke se quedó pensativo.  
— _Ella es nuestra esperanza_

Una voz en la mente de Luke hizo que colocara una mano en el hombro de la joven chatarrera y esbozó una débil sonrisa.  
—Lo haré.  
Rey sonrió y colocó el sable de luz en el cinto.  
—Iré a avisar a Chewie, que me quedaré un tiempo aquí.

Luke asintió mientras Rey se retiraba del lugar, el viejo maestro se quedó totalmente solo cuando sintió una presencia de la Fuerza, una presencia que no sentía hace mucho.  
—Ella es nuestra esperanza—volvió a decir Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke se giró viendo a la fantasma de la Fuerza del antiguo Jedi—No es tu culpa que Ben Solo cayese en el Lado Oscuro.  
—Aprenderé de mis errores—dijo Luke—Su corazón es puro y tiene un gran potencial en la Fuerza.  
—La Fuerza la acompaña—dijo Obi-Wan—Estos serán sus primeros pasos.

Obi-Wan desapareció y Luke miraba al horizonte, absorto en sus pensamientos; será un largo camino que tendrá que recorrer su hija.


	2. La Fuerza

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney, yo solo hago la continuacion no oficial del final de la pelicula.**

* * *

Rey estaba sentada en posición de loto, con las manos juntas hacia adelante y los ojos cerrados; ella no estaba sola, frente a ella estaba Luke, sentado en la misma posición.  
La suave brisa acariciaban sus rostros, ellos se infundían en la Fuerza.  
La joven aprendiz estaba decidida a ser una Jedi, como su padre.  
—¿Puedes sentirlo?—preguntó Luke.  
—Sí—musitó Rey, pequeñas rocas se elevaron lentamente, a baja altura.  
—Que la Fuerza sea tu aliada, Rey, déjala que te rodee y fluya dentro tuyo.

Rey inspiró y las pequeñas rocas seguían elevándose hasta a la altura de su cabeza, Luke abrió los ojos y la observó concentrada en lo suyo.  
—La Fuerza nos permite ver el pasado o el futuro, amigos que se han ido.

Rey, aún con los ojos cerrados, tuvo una visión de una mujer de cabellos rojos con un bebé en brazos, junto a un maduro Luke. Ambos se veían felices y la joven sonrió con tristeza.  
Luego vio un edificio de piedra, en forma de zigurat en medio de un bosque donde de un momento a otro, se vio envuelto en llamas.  
Dolor, ira, agresión eran los sentimientos que sentía Rey por la cual se sobresaltó, perdiendo la concentración, las piedras golpearon sus manos.  
—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Luke con visible preocupación.  
—Dolor—dijo Rey— Vi una especie de templo en llamas mientras sentía ira pero no era mío ese sentimiento.  
—Has visto el pasado—dijo Luke—Recuerda que la ira es el camino hacia el Lado Oscuro.  
—Lo sé—exclamó Rey mientras Luke la instaba a ponerse de pie, avanzaron hacia el acantilado.  
—¿Ves aquella roca que está en aquel desfiladero?  
—Sí—dijo Rey observando la roca de tamaño medio, en la otra punta del desfiladero.  
—Bien, quiero que uses la Fuerza para moverla y luego colocarla en la orilla.  
—Se ve pesada.  
—Con la Fuerza no hay imposibles.  
—Lo intentaré.  
—No—dijo Luke—Hazlo o no pero no lo intentes.

Rey asintió, dio una gran inspiración y levantó la mano, se concentró en la Fuerza misma.  
Luke se cruzó de brazos mientras Rey cerró los ojos, la roca apenas se movió por la cual, la joven aprendiz se esforzó aún más. La roca se movió y se arrastró por el desfiladero mientras Rey movía el brazo de forma horizontal pero no pudo levantarla y la roca cayó al mar.  
—Es pesada—jadeaba la hija del Jedi.  
—No fue suficiente—dijo Luke—Vuelve a intentarlo, aún es visible la roca.

Rey levantó ambas manos y apretó los dientes, la roca se movía en el mar pero aún no se elevaba.  
—Déjala que fluya en tu interior.  
Rey sentía la Fuerza dentro suyo, la roca salió del agua pero aún estaba en la superficie y con un gran esfuerzo lo colocó en la orilla.  
Se sentó, jadeando y Luke colocó una mano en su hombro.  
—Esto es todo por ahora, descansa un momento.

.-.-

—¿Qué es la Fuerza?—preguntó Luke.  
—Es una energía mística, que nos rodea y penetra; mantiene unida a la galaxia y la vida la crea.

Ambos estaban en la cabaña, la noche caía y ellos terminaban de cenar.  
—Padre ¿Cómo se llamaba mi madre?  
Luke no respondió al momento y Rey colocó su mano en el dorso de la mano de su padre.  
—Mara. Se llamaba Mara y era hermosa, talentosa y hermosa—dijo Luke.  
—La vi en mi visión—dijo Rey.  
—En parte ella quería dejarte en Jakku. Ella me lo dijo cuándo agonizaba—decía Luke sin mirar a Rey—Mi hermana te dejó en el planeta y créeme, que no quería desprenderme de ti pero era por tu seguridad. Tal como hicieron conmigo.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Cuando mi padre cayó en el Lado Oscuro, mis antiguos maestros Obi-wan Kenobi y Yoda vieron oportuno esconderme del emperador. A mí me dejaron con mis tíos en Tatooine y a mi hermana Leia en Alderaan. Fueron tiempos oscuros.  
—Darth Vader.  
—Antes se llamaba Anakin Skywalker y fue un caballero Jedi de la antigua República. Murió después de redimirse y arrepentirse de sus actos.  
—¿Crees que Kylo Ren se redima?—preguntó Rey.  
—No veo nada de bondad en él, a diferencia de mi padre—dijo Luke—Todo rastro de luz en él desapareció al asesinar a mi gran amigo, Han Solo.  
—Padre—dijo Rey juntando las manos—¿He estado en la Academia? Porque en mi visión que tuve cuando toqué por primera vez el sable de luz me vi con seis años dejándome en Jakku.

—Ciertamente—dijo Luke—Entraste a la academia Jedi a edad muy temprana, tienes conocimientos básicos que ahora lo estás completando. Eso es lo que te salvó de tu pelea contra Kylo.  
—Eso lo explica todo—dijo Rey—Mi intuición me decía donde rechazar los embates de Ren pero sentí la Fuerza—Rey hizo una breve pausa—Algo dentro de mi quería venganza.  
—Lo puedo comprender. Mató a su propio padre e hirió a tu amigo.—dijo Luke y Rey asintió.  
—Quería matarlo, algo me decía que lo matase ¡Él mató a su propio padre! Yo no tenía familia y el hecho que él hiciera eso me enfureció.  
—La ira lleva a la agresión y la agresión lleva al Lado Oscuro—sentenció Luke— Pero te detuviste.  
—Sí.  
—Eso es porque hay luz dentro de ti, Rey—dijo Luke—Creo que es hora de ir a dormir. Para un Jedi también es hora de descansar.

Luke se puso de pie y extendió una mano donde Rey se la sujetó para luego avanzar hacia las habitaciones.  
—Descansa bien, hija mía.  
—Lo mismo para ti, padre.  
Luke se metió a su dormitorio y Rey hizo lo mismo en un cuarto de almacén, a ella no le molestaba el lugar, era más limpio que el hogar que tenía en Jakku pero extrañaba aquel muñeco de piloto rebelde.  
Se echó a un pedazo de colchón y se cubrió con una sábana. Y tras pensarlo mucho se dio cuenta que no tenía intención de matar a Ren.

.

* * *

Nuevamente el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, Rey y Luke caminaban por la playa, ambos con bastones delgados, ella no hizo preguntas en voz alta pero estaba intrigada por lo que iban hacer a continuación. Se detuvieron y Luke la miró con atención.  
—Recuerda que el sable de luz generalmente se usa para defenderte nunca para atacar.

Rey asintió mientras veía la vara que tenía en la mano, entendió lo que iba hacer a continuación.  
—¿Practicaremos un estilo?  
—Sí.

Ambos miraron hacia el horizonte, colocaron las piernas ligeramente extendidas y colocaron ambas varas por encima del hombro.  
—Esta es la posición defensiva para ataques contundentes—dijo Luke y bajó la vara al suelo y luego se dio la vuelta, seguido por Rey—Un método directo, puede ser agresiva pero efectiva.  
—¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó Rey mientras subía suavemente la vara hasta la altura de su cabeza.  
—Djem So o el "Camino del dragón krayt"

Volvieron a ejecutar los pasos, un pie adelante, bloqueo y media vuelta para otro bloqueo y extendieron una mano, ocasionando que las rocas de la arena se movieran y se lanzaran al mar.  
Después de ejecutar los mismos pasos, Luke pidió a Rey que lo mirase por la cual la joven hizo lo que le pedía.  
—Ahora imaginarás que soy tu contrincante y buscarás desarmarme.  
—Está bien—exclamó Rey.

Luke blandió su vara a la izquierda, siendo bloqueado por su joven hija y luego intentó atacarla por su derecha pero Rey descuidó su defensa, llevándose un golpe en el tobillo.  
—¡Cuida tus defensas!  
—Está bien, está bien—dijo Rey.  
—No lo sujetes como si fuese un palo, imagina que es un sable de luz y no des estocadas.

Rey blandió a la izquierda y ambos se vieron envueltos en unos incesantes golpes de varas, el ruido además del sonido del mar era lo que se escuchaba en el ambiente.  
Rey nuevamente se agarró el brazo por el golpe propinado por su padre, no se iba a quejar pero le dolía mucho.  
—Los seguidores del Lado Oscuro no tendrán compasión en eliminarte, Rey—dijo Luke con un leve tono de dolor.  
—Lo sé—se detuvo y tiró la vara al suelo, miraba a su alrededor y encontró lo que buscaba, una vara larga, parecida a su bastón—Busco algo familiar—y con la Fuerza lo atrajo.  
—Quieres usar algo que te sientas cómoda—dijo Luke—Veámoslo.

Luke cambió a un estilo mucho más agresivo que el djem so, daba golpes fuertes pero Rey lograba bloquear con su vara. Giró su arma y Luke se apartó a último momento, estaba sorprendido por la agilidad de su hija: daba saltos y giraba su vara y no podía arrebatarle el arma cuando ella logró desarmar a su padre.  
—Nada mal—dijo Luke nuevamente con la vara en la mano.  
—El bastón que tengo en la cabaña era lo único que podía defenderme de los canallas que buscaban problemas.  
—Está bien que estés en tu "zona de confort" pero sabes que en una pelea real, las cosas se pueden torcer. No puedes depender de un solo tipo de forma que si no me equivoco, ese estilo que has usado es muy parecido al juyo. Bien, suelta la vara y agarra la que usabas previamente.

Rey supo que su padre tenía razón, tiró la vara grande y sujetó a la otra, viéndose nuevamente en una lucha pero esta vez Rey usaba su agilidad aumentada por la Fuerza, Luke no pudo tocarla e intentó derrumbarla por medio de la Fuerza pero ella lo bloqueaba con una mano.  
La Fuerza en ella aumentaba y las varas chocaron frontalmente, Rey giró la muñeca y logró desarmar a su padre, en la cual sonrió.  
—Estás progresando, estás recordando tus primeros pasos en la Academia.  
—Gracias, padre.—dijo Rey con una sonrisa, un gesto que contagió a su padre.  
—Bien, creo que debemos ir por unas bebidas y retornarlo después.  
—Me encantaría—dijo Rey y avanzó hacia Luke; el Jedi veterano paso su brazo por el hombro de ella y Rey apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

Poco a poco lo iba perdonando, al fin al cabo, él solo buscaba protegerla.  
Maz Kanata tenía razón, su familia no iría a buscarla si no ella lo haría.


	3. Holocron

**NA: Agradezco mucho por seguir esta historia.**  
 **Este es el último capítulo.**

 **Dislcaimer: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney y a Lucasfilm, a excepcion de los originales que aparecen en este capitulo.**

* * *

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Rey había llegado al planeta y había aprendido mucho pero sabía que aún había cosas que aprender. La joven aprendiz se hallaba meditando en su cuarto cuando sintió que alguien la llamaba. La voz no era de su padre.  
— _Rey, la Fuerza te acompaña._

No se levantó pero abrió lentamente los ojos y vio una figura transparente de color celeste: un hombre joven de cabellera larga y una cicatriz sobre el ojo, vestía una larga túnica y estaba de pie; la mirada de aquella sombra de la Fuerza se le hacía muy conocida a Rey.  
—¿Quién eres?—preguntó  
—Soy Anakin Skywalker, antiguo caballero Jedi.

Rey abrió la boca ligeramente pero aún se hallaba sentada.  
—Bueno, es evidente que eres mi abuelo—dijo después de la sorpresa inicial.  
—La Fuerza es intensa en ti y veo que portas mi antiguo sable de luz—dijo Anakin, serio y sin expresión alguna en su rostro—Tú eres mi legado.  
—He escuchado algunas cosas de ti—dijo Rey y Anakin asintió.  
—He cometido errores, lo sé pero al final, lo supe. Tu padre me sacó de la oscuridad donde estaba—dijo Anakin y avanzó lentamente por la habitación—He venido para darte una misión. A ti, exactamente.  
—¿Cuál?

—Quiero que vayas al sistema Arduan, en el planeta del mismo nombre. En aquel lugar están los boshi, ellos tienen en su posesión el holocron de la maestra Luminara Undulli.

La maestra Undulli pasó una temporada con la Orden Juunsat, estudiosos de la Fuerza y les prestó el holocron donde contiene los conocimientos de la Fuerza.  
—¿Crees que me la darán? Estoy segura que estamos hablando de hace bastante tiempo.  
—Confía en la Fuerza, Rey. Este holocron será de mucha ayuda para mi hijo y para ti.  
—Bueno, iré—dijo Rey y Anakin sonrió al sentir las dudas de ella.  
—El sistema Arduan no está tan escondido como piensas, Rey. Puedes llegar y recuerda que esta es tu misión.  
—No me malinterprete, abuelo pero ¿Por qué mi padre no lo hizo?  
—Porque no lo vi necesario, Rey. Él viajó por toda la galaxia después de Endor pero estamos en un tiempo de oscuridad nuevamente y la Orden Jedi ha caído otra vez; necesitamos que lo vuelvas a levantar. Que la Fuerza te acompañe.

Anakin se fue atravesando una pared dejando a la joven aprendiz con la palabra en la boca. Sabía que era peligroso volver a salir pero valía la pena correr el riesgo.

.-.

Rey, con su bastón a la espalda encontró a su padre de espaldas en la orilla de la playa, la joven aprendiz se acercó lentamente.  
—Padre…ehmm…saldré—dijo dubitativa, Luke se giró, Rey no estaba segura que Luke le creyese haber visto una sombra de la Fuerza—Un espíritu de la Fuerza de mi abuelo se me apareció.  
Luke se acercó a ella, mirándola con atención.  
—Sé lo que hablas ¿viste a mi padre?  
—Sí—dijo Rey ya más decidida—Me pidió ir a buscar un holocron a Arduan, dice que aquel artefacto contiene conocimientos sobre la Fuerza y que perteneció a una antigua Jedi. Me dijo que tengo que hacerlo yo.  
—Efectivamente, debes hacerlo tú—dijo Luke—¿pero sabes cómo es un holocron?

Rey se quedó en blanco.  
—Iré contigo—dijo Luke y Rey sonrió.  
—¿Me acompañarás a Arduan pero no has querido ir a la base de la Resistencia?  
—Todo a su momento, ahora solo me ocupo de tu entrenamiento.  
—Pero ¿irás a la base? La General Organa te echa de menos.  
—¿General Organa?—exclamó Luke mientras se ponían en marcha—Ella es tu tía.  
—Bueno, mi tía Leia.

Luke veía el legendario Halcón Milenario y supo que después de mucho tiempo, saldría del planeta; el wookie descendió de la nave y abrazó a Luke.  
—Hey, Chewie—exclamó el maestro Jedi, perdido entre los pelos del wookie—¿Cómo estás.

Chewie lanzó un alarido que Luke interpretó de alegría, luego unos pitidos, descendiendo un droide R2.  
—Hola, viejo amigo—dijo Luke colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de R2—D2, que lanzaba una serie de pitidos.  
Rey se acercó, con su mochila de viaje y su bastón, la joven sonreía al ver la imagen.  
—Estoy lista.  
—Entonces en marcha.  
Rey se sentó en el asiento del piloto y Chewie en el copiloto mientras Luke se sentaba a la espalda de ellos y el Halcón se elevó por los aires, con leves bamboleos salió del planeta.

-.-

Arduan, un planeta con grandes bosques pero eso no evitó que floreciera la tecnología, logrando una gran convivencia entre lo tecnológico y la ecología. Los habitantes de Arduan se asemejan a los humanos, la diferencia era la piel rosada que ellos tenían: más oscura en los machos y más clara entre las hembras, una cabellera negra muy corta.  
La Orden Juunsat era una organización de adeptos a la Fuerza, no tan grande como la Orden Jedi pero al igual que ellos, usaban y aprendían de la Fuerza. Debido al bajo número de sus integrantes, el Imperio no los vio como una amenaza pero eso no evito que su sistema planetario estuviese bajo el poder imperial, siendo controlados.

El Halcón aterrizó en el hangar del planeta, Rey; con una capa de viaje que ocultaba su rostro descendió junto con Luke.  
Se detuvieron bruscamente porque vieron dos soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden, posiblemente interrogando a un poblador.  
—Parece que la Primera Orden ha llegado aquí—dijo Rey.  
—Debemos andarnos con cuidado—dijo Luke y sacó su radio transmisor para comunicarse con Chewie—Chewie, aterriza a las afueras. He visto dos soldados de la Primera Orden, no queremos llamar demasiado la atención.

Escuchó un gruñido de confirmación, los soldados en ningún momento se giraron, ellos simplemente sujetaron al poblador de los brazos y se metieron a un lugar.  
—Vamos, rápido—dijo Luke poniéndose la capucha, mientras avanzaban rápidamente, el Halcón desapareció de la vista de ellos.

El Templo quedaba fuera de la urbe y llegaron a un lugar más calmado, sin tantos edificios ni transporte; el edificio era grande de forma trapezoidal. En la entrada se erigía un monumento de algún maestro, tal vez el fundador.  
Dos centinelas levantaron la mano, en señal que se detengan y así ellos lo hicieron.  
—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—dijo el arduano, Luke podía sentir la Fuerza en él.  
—Soy Luke Skywalker, maestro Jedi.

Los guardias centinelas se miraron entre sí.  
—¿Jedi? ¿Eres un Jedi?  
—Así es, necesito hablar con el que esté a cargo.  
—Pensé que estaban extintos—dijo el otro arduano pero Luke negó con la cabeza.  
—Solamente quedo yo y ella es mi aprendiz; no es una Jedi aún.  
—Sabes que la Primera Orden te está buscando.  
—Lo sé, por eso es que necesito hablar con el líder.

Los dos guardias se hicieron a un lado y los dos avanzaron por el camino de piedra, Rey veía a cada arduano vestidos con togas y charlando entre ellos.  
Y antes de ingresar, un arduano de extensa barba blanca les cortó el camino.  
—Me han informado de su llegada, soy el caballero No'gork, síganme.

El salón era amplio, de paredes de piedra y una vidriera en el techo, donde podían ver el cielo y los rayos solares se filtraban. El Maestro de los Juunsat estaba sentado, anciano y encorvado, miraba con atención a los llegados.  
—Él es un maestro Jedi—dijo No'gork  
—¿Jedi?—se preguntó el Maestro— Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre—¿Cuál es la razón de su visita?  
—Ella está a cargo de esto—dijo Luke inclinándose un poco, reverenciando al anciano, Rey lo imitó y sintió la mirada del Maestro en ella.  
—Vengo por un holocron dejada por una maestra Jedi, Luminara Undulli.

El Maestro se apoyó en su bastón y miró fijamente a Rey, ella usó la Fuerza para serenarse y mostrarse segura.  
—Eres muy joven para haber conocido a la maestra Undulli.  
—Mi abuelo me lo contó ¿Escuchó hablar de Anakin Skywalker?  
—No mucho—dijo el Maestro—Solamente hemos conocido a los maestros Yoda y Undulli. Ellos han estado aquí.  
—El maestro Yoda fue mi maestro—dijo Luke.  
—Estaremos agradecidos si nos entrega el holocron que les prestó. Es vital para nosotros para refundar la Orden Jedi—dijo Rey pero el Maestro se recostó en su asiento, mesándose la barba—Maestro, si en aquel holocron está la clave para traer la Luz a la galaxia, entonces es cuando más lo necesitamos.  
—Es demasiado peligroso. El holocron está bien escondido, ahora que la Primera Orden ha llegado aquí.  
—¿Cuánto son?—preguntó Luke.  
—Felizmente es un pelotón muy pequeño pero no tardaran en llegar grupos más numerosos.  
—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder—dijo Rey—Maestro, confíe en nosotros.

El Maestro los miró por varios segundos hasta que finalmente asintió, Rey sonrió con los labios.  
—Pero hay una condición—dijo el Maestro—Quiero ver sus habilidades y si son realmente merecedores de llevarse el holocron de la maestra Undulli. Pondré a mi estudiante más talentosa para este reto. Si ella gana, nos quedamos con el holocron.  
—Acepto—dijo Luke antes que Rey replicase y la joven supuso que él se ofrecería para terminar rápido—Pero yo no lucharé, lo hará mi aprendiz—Rey miró a su padre y apretó los dientes.

Pasaron a otra habitación, donde había una tarima de madera acolchada, el Maestro estaba sentado y Luke estaba a su derecha, Rey subió a la tarima pero no estaba nerviosa, sujetó su vara mientras cerraba los ojos.  
—Siente la Fuerza—musitó y nuevamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una mujer, de los pocos humanos que tenía Arduan. De cabellos negros encrespados, ella también tenía una vara de madera, ambas se acercaron al centro de la tarima, ella posiblemente tendría la misma edad de Rey.  
—Masla Dey será tu contrincante—dijo el Maestro—Empiecen.

Masla batió su vara al piso pero Rey apoyó su bastón, estrellándose y ella extendió la mano, provocando que Rey saliese volando.  
Se puso de pie y Masla dio un gran salto y bajó con fuerza su vara, estrellándose con el bastón de Rey, ella giró su arma y empezó a repartir golpes, Masla tenía que retroceder y contuvo el bastón y le propinó una patada, haciéndola caer.

Rey en el suelo, se giró a su derecha justo a tiempo para evitar otro golpe de vara.  
Masla corrió con la vara en alto mientras Rey dejaba su bastón en el suelo, y agarró la vara con sus manos, usando la Fuerza le arrebató su arma y lo lanzó fuera de la tarima.  
Masla agarró su bastón pero Rey sujetó sus muñecas.  
—Eso es mío—dijo Rey, ambas forcejeaban pero ella le propinó un golpe de cabeza provocando que Rey cayese de espaldas, con dolor. Otro golpe pero esta vez en sus costillas, Rey rodó agarrándose el lugar adolorido, poniéndose de pie.  
Masla avanzó rápidamente mientras el joven aprendiz aguardaba y extendió el brazo con la mano extendida, provocando que Masla cayese al suelo y Rey convocó su bastón con la Fuerza.  
Avanzó rápidamente y cuando su rival estaba de pie, ella golpeó su pierna y con la punta de su bastón, se lo estrelló en el pie. Puso la palma de su mano en su abdomen y Masla cayó fuera de la tarima.

El Maestro estaba sorprendido y Luke, satisfecho, Rey descendió de la tarima y extendió una mano hacia Masla, ella aceptó el gesto deportivo, estrechándosela.  
—Buen trabajo—dijo el Maestro—¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
—Rey.  
—Entonces, te la puedes llevar—dijo el Maestro y metió su mano entre sus túnicas, donde sacó un objeto en forma de cubo.  
—Gracias—dijo Rey agarrando el holocron y sintió una gran energía manar de él.  
—En ti confiamos, Rey. Que la Fuerza te acompañe.  
—Lo mismo digo para ustedes—dijo Rey.

.  
No tuvieron problemas para salir del planeta, lograron escabullirse a tiempo de las pocas tropas de la Primera Orden, Chewie manejaba el Halcón por la cual Rey echaba un vistazo al holocron.  
—Siento mucha energía—dijo Rey y se lo pasó a su padre.  
—La Fuerza emana de ella—dijo Luke y lo colocó en su palma de la mano y el cubo se abrió revelando una figura azulada de una jedi, una miriliana.  
—¡Que la Fuerza esté con ustedes! Soy la maestra Luminara Undulli.  
—Lo mismo digo, yo soy Rey.  
—¿Qué deseas saber?  
—Sobre Tython—dijo Rey y Luke la miró con curiosidad.  
—Tython, cuna de la Orden Jedi; los grandes sabios compartían sus conocimientos ahí y pasaron bastante tiempo para salir del planeta.  
—Eso es todo por ahora—dijo Rey y el cubo volvió a cerrarse y volvió a mirar a Luke—Tython, muy sabio esconderte en donde se ubica el primer templo Jedi.  
—Sí, lo sabía. Conocí Tython por medio de archivos antiguos y holocrones que ya están perdidos hace mucho.

Luke se recostó y Rey guardó el holocron en su bolsa de viaje y volvió a la cabina de piloto para ayudar a Chewie:  
Y el Halcón saltó al hiperespacio, rumbo a Tython.

..

 **FIN**


End file.
